Retribution
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: couldn't think of another title. the Dam job from Quinn's POV. Just what is the favor he asked? what if he noticed something about the hitter & thief?


_**AN: just a little drabble after Last Dam Job. From Quinn's POV because I realllly thought Clayne Crawford rocked. We don't know much as for his background so I did my best.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>So, about that favor...<em>

"Ok, good armbar. Now show me your combo," Eliot instructed Parker as they practiced on the mats.

Quinn watched them from a distance work off excess energy from the Dam Job. He was about to leave and catch a plane to his next job offer but he wanted to wrap things up here. _Leverage Inc_ as he thought of them were packing up the last of there things in the Bat Cave. The old guy, Archie, and the annoying short dude he so wanted to _hit many times_, Chaos, had already left. But hitters and thief remained until Nate returned after a wound check.

Eliot had been rather tense he noticed. I mean sure, Quinn himself got a bit like a caged lion after a hit that close, but Eliot was a different story. He could tell his fellow hitter - once rival, still rival? - wanted to slink off and deal with it alone. He'd seen his hands shake, despite the fervor to kill the enemy. In his opinion Spencer was excellently skilled in any con but fought too much with his emotions and his heart ruling, especially when Ford or the team were in danger. Whereas he himself fought on skill and arrogance of his opponents, taunting them and finding their weak spot. Which is why it kind of threw him when the guy didn't pull the trigger on Victor. But anyway, here Eliot was, fighting with that blonde thief, Parker.

_"Damn, she's kinda hot when she's sweaty,"_ he smirked and thought. _"Good form, though."_ He had to admit the girl could fight. She did take down three guys back in the building.

Quinn continued to watch as Eliot and Parker threw punches at each other. A combo they'd used during the Boost Job. He could take her down easy and he obviously didn't want to hurt her, _being a girl and all_, but you could tell they were pretty evenly matched. Maybe if he came back here one time, he'd take her up on a fight himself. The pair continued sparring, going into grappling when the hitter swept the thief's legs out from her. Eliot rolled, pinning Parker's arms behind her. But a well placed kick to the gut and she rolled back freeing her arms and getting him in a chokehold. It was close for a few minutes, each fighting for the upper-hand before both landed on their backs and tapped out. Quinn was impressed. Suddenly Parker shoved him once, no reaction. Then again and this time Eliot was in her face, knocking her back a step lightly. The man in the suit thought the fight would restart but then Eliot cracked a smirk.

"That was real good, Darlin'. You're getting great at this," he praised.

"Thanks, Cowboy," she laughed. "I took down those guys today, I can kick your butt easy!"

"Think you have me confused with geek boy." He grinned as his girl cackled again. "Go clean up, crazy. I'll drive ya home."

"Ok." She pulled a wide arc around Quinn which the blonde fighter wondered about, but Spencer had said she was a bit insane. Heck, the whole team was!

Eliot grabbed a towel and plopped in the chair next to him. "I thought you left when the money transferred."

"I was about to until I saw the little show ya'll put on."

"Yeah, well it's better than her bouncing off the walls or jumping off a building at midnight," the tired man answered. Not that Parker couldn't handle that but he knew how she got and with these last few cases...Let's just say he surprised even himself. Usually he holed up for three days to suppress the darkness he felt as he held that weapon...

Quinn fiddled with his tie. "She's good. You taught her well, Eliot." A few minutes of silence passed. "Girl's got a lot of spunk, even if your whole team is crazy."

Eliot let out a gruff laugh. "I provided the more complex forms like the chokehold combo she did. My job is to catch 'em if she falls. Parker basically taught herself when she was alone."

"Quick study. So...about that favor...," the blonde fighter brought up.

Eliot gave a sideways glance, eyebrows up. "Name it, you held your end of the job. I still say you take up the fact I won't beat you unconscious next time."

Quinn smirked. "Ha, no. I can kick your butt anytime. Nah, I think I have someone else I'd like to..._'spar'_ with..."

A grunt and a growl was his answer and he dove to standing as Eliot's hand shot out to it's target. "NO," was the firm answer.

"Hey, I'm just saying she's feisty. I like her, ya got yourself a good one." He laughed at the other man's icy stare before perfecting a blank one of his own.

"Find your _fights_ somewhere else, man. I put up with you this week but if you even so much as go near -" Eliot warned.

"Alright, alright. I was just sayin'. Besides, the rest of 'em are driving me crazy. Like more than Parker is. I don't know how you do it."

"Trust me, it's alot. Hardison and Chaos in one room," the dark haired man trailed off into a growl. Most days he could handle the hacker but the both of them, no way.

"I wanted to strangle him at the plant. But here's a question: just _why_ is Parker so off limits?" And the sarcasm led to teasing.

The hitters fell into step. "No reason," Eliot answered smoothly. It was so automatic to not let on about his personal life. Besides, even if Quinn had been helpful on this job, the hitter trusted no one. He _did_ try to kill him a few years back. In this line of work you could have allies but still kept to yourself.

"So you two aren't...'cause you looked awefully chummy back there." His own southern drawl a hint.

"Nope. She's 20 pounds of crazy." Straight faced, relaxed posture. But they both knew it was a lie.

"_Sure_...ok...Just save those lines for the people you're connin'."

Before Eliot could respond, he had his arms full of blonde thief. "To home, Sparky!" she sang.

"You sure no one gave you chocolate?" he asked surprised.

"Nope, not even Sophie. She was too busy with Nate - ew - and Hardison was off with creepy Chaos before Archie could tase them again."

He smirked. "Alright, let's go." He then turned to shake his rival's hand once more. "Quinn, see ya around. Or rather, I shouldn't," he joked. He still didn't fully trust the guy but he was good enough and he could respect him.

"You too, Spencer. Remember, anytime you need a gun... or the little lady needs a sparring partner..."

At this Parker raised her eyebrows and Eliot threw a glare. They went their seperate ways, hitter and thief chatting quietly, and other hitter grinning.

Faintly "No, you cannot have a taser cane" could be heard.

_Yup, this team was crazy, and he still wanted to hit a few, but they were good. And Eliot better keep an eye on that girl of his..._

_**AN: hope you like! sorry if the end was weird, lost my knack for sarcasm lol  
><strong>_


End file.
